Sarcassos (Tales of nephilim/JOD`S)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Sarcassos was one of leading scientest in planet Jub Jub alnong side his brother Augustus. They both work hard with each other to arcieve great success in science field for better life for their home planet. But this everything was going to change... Their planet was slipping towards chaos and tyranny by inside, even their technology rises and wealth, someones greet won`t go down. This causes planet split apart as sepatarist and old repuplic fractions which wanted keep their advanced and help other too. Sepatarist thinked why they should give their innovations to others, instead they should pay price for their technology. Sarcassos sided with sepatarist and Augustus along side repuplic, this caused rift between brothers as both promised stand their own ideas. Sarcassos howewer quickly rises leader of sepatarist fraction due being mastermind and one of best scietest what planet has seen. Battles between fractions lasted long time until both sides where exhausted and forced to negation board. Their peace talk was almost successfull, if not ``dark being with Butler`` wouldn`t interview thir negations and battles start over again. Their last battle was bloody as usual, but it ended fast as bright white ligth emerged and killed most of planet habitants.... Howewer Sarcassos survived and continued his own plan to something big..... Story Blogs Journeys of Doctor`s son; Third incarnation: Supersoldiers?! | ''Surpise attack to Sarcassos base'' |''' ''Taking out the trash ''| Chacing Sarcassos ''| ''Sarcassos surpise at planet Terra ''| ''Sarcassos new ovelrlord of multiverse? ''| ''Unique team, Time lord and Demigod ''| ''Fall down or great success ''| ''Endymions hard choice'' Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Civil war at planet Jub Jub '' '| ' ''Negations heated up, reason black entity '| 'Apocalypse comes with white ligth '| 'Last surviors '| ' Trapped and Separated Saga Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close Clash of five armies Saga Recap for seven years Another route trilogy; ''Dalemens and demon god revenge | '''Robot is free' ''| '''Dalemens or Daleks? Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Sarcasso true form has never seen, only Augustus has sligth memory what Sarcossos looked back their home planet. After arrival to earth he quicly blend in society and taked human form. In his human form he looks like man with his thirdies with brown hair and brown eyes. He likes wear white t-shirt under his labcoat and brow jeans. Sarcassos is your everyday friendly phycopath neighbour, who will do his mad test in his cellar. He took every unlucky human what he can get to his laboratory for horrivic test...for science of course. He still plays with society rules meaning´he won`t snap you in brigth dayligth, but instead when you have bad day. He gets you trouble, he got you bad situtation and lastly make sure that you are of records and ready for operation. He has done this many sivilizations around universe, but now humans are his main subjects. Actually when we get subject it was actually Sarcossos who killed Sonnys parents and taked his father for test subjects for supersoldier project. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull evil Name: Sarcassos Origin: Tales of nephilim/Journeys of Doctor`s Son Gender: Male Age: Thousands years old Classification:'' Bimear, Biomechanical android race ' '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Planet Jub Jub Weight: '''Maybe 80 kg '''Height: '''186 cm '''Likes: '''Make test with his test subjects, discover new things in science area '''Dislikes: '''When test subject escape '''Eye Color: '''Brown in human form '''Hair Color: '''Brown in human form '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Single Family: *'Brother: Augustus' Status: Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Mad scientist/Sarcassos Theme Sarcassos Battle theme/Hacking like this is childs play! Sarcassos Battle armour activated! You tough i was dead, but no. Your favorite scientist is back from grave! Team nephilim, Sonny, Augustus versus Sarcassos and Dalemens/Day when supernatural and aliens saved earth from destruction! Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 4-A ' '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow his enemy energy signature), Laughter Inducement (Sarcasos can make anyone laugh), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Nuclear Manipulation (Decay, Fission and Fusion), Biological Manipulation (Genetic Level), Longevity (Sarcassos is almost over 1000 years old and looks twenty years old man, plus Sarcasso has time lord dna in his system), Regeneration (Low-High), Body Control (Control of cells), Technological Manipulation (There is only few things in universe, what Sarcassos can`t manipulate by becoming one with it or with nanobots), Cyborgization (Full, Sarcassos could like his brother turn others to full robots if wanted to), Information Manipulation, Hacking (After arriving earth, it took only second for Sarcassos know every thing about humans), Poison Manipulation (Via cigarettes) which gives Paralyzis (Anywho comes contact with smoke), Duplication (Whit matter and nanobot manipulation), Acausality (Type 1, thanks to time lord dna), Resuscitation (Has twelve incarnations like timelords, current is five), Non-Physical Interaction (Like his brother Sarcassos can effect even angels, which don`t have physical form), Weapon Mastery (High Tech weapons mastery), '| With latter and Battle armour ' 'Attack Potency: Planet Level, '(Sarcassos has same amount power as Lumiere, Augustus or Myecel) '| Multi-Solar system Level, '(With his Battle armour Sarcassos can battle seraph level angels and easily played with John and Emilia) 'Speed: ' 'Massively FTL+, '(Sarcassos can travel trillion times faster than ligth and easily speedblitz beings like Azazel) '| Massively FTL+, '(Faster in battle armour than his own) 'Lifting Strength: Class K, '(In his base he can easily lift tanks and toss them like toy cars) '| Stellar, '(With battle armour he can easily toss and brawl with likes of John and Emilia) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class, '(Figthted with Augustus, Lumiere and Myecel evenly) '| Multi-Solar system Class, '(Knocked seraph level angels out of comission) 'Durability: Planet Class, '(Taked punches from Lumiere and Myecel. Also nanobots can fix him at cellular level) '| Multi-Solar system Class, '(Tanked hits from John and Emilia with no damage) 'Stamina: Infinite, '(Being android he has infinite supply of energy, thanks for his reactor) 'Range: '''Planetary, (With his abilities) '| '''Intersteallar, (With Battle armour abilties) '''Standard Equipment: *'Battle armour' *'Cicarettes, which holds nanobots and poison' Intelligence: Supergenious, '''(Sarcassos is one masterminds in universe. He is only who manage to trap the doctor and eventually lead his demise by his science projects. He also manage to extract timelord dna for his own projects. He can also make almost anythig what he need in few nanoseconds by his equipment or if needed by his matter manipualtion. So, if you manage corner Sarcassos, finish him. Give second to him, you are screw) '''Weaknesses: *Cannot read information from divine or magic origin. He one time read Kains data and gained following, part human other part unknow origin. Has wings, can retact them at will, interesting. Has huge amount unknow energy and power, proceed with caution or better option...RUN! Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Armour: '''His personal battle armour, which he invented back back his home planet with his brother. Armour boost user attack/defense/information abilities greatly. Armour can shape it form and it can operate intepended from user acting it`s own. Armour can also shape itself form and as Sarcassos is in earth his armour has taken form of labcoat and brow jeans. *'Cigarettes: Almost everytime before figth Sarcasso ligths up cigarette. These cigarettes holds his nanobots inside of them and as he inhales they enter his body to boost his regeneration abilties. But in other hand if his foe inhales smoke these naobots enter inside and begin tear their victim inside out. *'Nanobots: '''Sarcassos has these little buggers in his system, in battle armour and outside of his body. These little creatures can fix him if needed or tear his enemy apart from inside out. Also if you want kill Sarcassos permanently, you need to take each of these nanobots out. Leave even one behind and next second Sarcassos staps you in the back. Also has mentionet that he spreads these nanobots constatly outside of his body. Nanobots can put Sarcassos back in business from cellular level. *'Timelord DNA: 'After making few expreriment with doctor dead body he manage to extract timelord DNA and make good use of it. He used it his own biomechanical soldiers to give them greater regeneration abilties and injected DNA for himself too. This gived him abilty regenerate from dead and have cycle his own incarnations. To this days Sacassos is in his 5th incarnation. He could give part his regeneration powers to others too, if wanted...to give other seconds change or bring back to life. This howewer will sacrifice one incarnation from him. *'Information, readed, your data is mine: 'Like Lumiere and Myecel, Sarcassos can easily read and manipulate information of other races and technologies. '''Key: Base | With Battle armour ' '''Note: Stats ready, there may be changes in future.... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Illusionists Category:Androids Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sonnys journey Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Cyborgs Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nuclear Users Category:Body Users Category:Geniuses